


My Only Wish

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Spot only has one wish for this Christmas
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	My Only Wish

**Curse words included. This one is going to hurt. I’m sorry!!!**

“Can you just please hold me?” Spot asked, quietly, leaning into Race’s embrace. 

“But it’s my fault right?” Race bit his lip.

Spot sighed, shaking his head. “It’s no one’s fault . . . these things just happen. It just sucks that it’s three days before Christmas.” 

They had just gotten the call that the baby they had been preparing for, was suddenly not coming home to them. The birth parents had decided to keep the child instead of giving them up for adoption. They had been waiting for a child for the last 2 years, opting to fill out all of the paperwork before their wedding eighteen months prior. 

Frustrated tears welled up in Race’s eyes as he leaned his head against Spot’s head. “I’m so sorry, Spot. We both wanted this so much and it just sucks.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for. Yes it sucks but . . .” Spot let the sentence hang as he sighed. “For once, I just wish our wishes would come true.” 

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Race sighed. “I know this isn’t going to help hearing this but it’ll happen when it happens.”

“But when is it our turn?” Spot turned looking at Race. “I’m so damn tired of putting on a happy face and celebrating everyone else’s triumphs. All you and I want is a child and we can’t even get that.” 

Wrapping his arms tighter around Spot, Race ran his hand through Spot’s hair as his eyes shut. Race had learned it’s better for him to get his frustrations out than to pacify him. Silence filled their living room, as each of them were lost in their own thoughts. 

“Why don’t we go kidnap a baby?” Race suddenly suggested, breaking the silence in the room. 

Cracking open an eye, Spot raised an eyebrow. “You serious?” 

“I’d do anything to make you happy, including stealin’ a baby.” Race grinned. “As soon as you agree, we’ll go steal a baby.” 

Spot chuckled, leaning up, putting a kiss on Race’s lips. “As much as I ‘preciate the offer, I think we better do this one legally. AIn’t worth stealin’ a baby if we’re both in jail.” 

“You’re right, as always.” Race sighed, shaking his head. “But it was a pretty good idea, wasn’t it?” 

Spot laughed, nodding. “Yeah it was a pretty good idea, just not, ya know, legal.” 

“I’d steal a baby for you Spot, just to make you happy.” Race whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

Spot sighed. “And I appreciate that and love you more than you know but you make me pretty happy.” 

“Just a baby would make us even more happy; complete our family.” Race said while Spot nodded his head. 

**The Following Christmas**

They stood back and looked at the lit up multicolored tree. One of the men shook their head at how much stuff was piled under the tree while the other nudged him with a big grin. “Looks great, huh?” 

“You do realize Isobella and Lucas are only three months old, right?” Spot chuckled, looking at the many boxes and bags tucked neatly under the tree. They had spent the last few hours wrapping everything up.

Race shook his head. “It’s the first Christmas, Spottie. Besides, you weren’t arguing when you were picking out that train for Luke.” 

“Just as much as you picked out those baby dolls for Izzy.” Spot raised an eyebrow. “Besides, we’ve been waiting so long for them to arrive. We’re going to spoil them rotten but it’s a celebration of them being ours, officially.” 

Race chuckled. “You know momma, Jack and Kat are going to spoil them rotten as well but I’d have nothing different.” 

Hearing a cry from the other room, Race jumped up, leaving the living room as Spot grinned. That had been a welcome surprised, one he hadn’t thought about in the time they were waiting. It was fun watching Race learn to be a father and be a damn good one. He was nervous to begin with, much like Spot was, but soon grew confident in taking care of the twins. 

Race returned with both kids in his arms, he stopped in front of Spot, handing over Izzy before sitting on the couch beside him. Pressing a kiss to both Izzy and Luke’s heads, Spot leaned over and kissed Race. “Love you, Racer.” 

“Love you too, Spottie.” Race kissed him again, sighing contently. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
